


A Study in Evolutionary Psychology

by Graceful_Storyteller



Series: Scenes We'd Like To See [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Games, Secret Relationship, Soundwave has DOUBTS about his leader, Starscream just wants to please his MASTER, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tragedy, dysfunctional idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: Soundwave's hand lightly brushes Starscream's plating. To the casual viewer it could easily be construed as accidental contact. To the unaware there is no reason to see the longing and silent pleading behind the gesture.Starscream has returned to the Decepticons for good. Soundwave is excited to welcome him back.He should know better than to think nothing has changed.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Scenes We'd Like To See [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598782
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: Movies





	A Study in Evolutionary Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everyone who commented on the first 2 parts of this series for this fic. You gave me ideas and now you can join me in crying over these bastards!

“Soundwave,” Starscream says imperiously as he stops beside the Communications Officer. “I want you to send Laserbeak out on patrol at shift change. Although it's been cycles since they last made an appearance there _are_ still Autobots out there, hiding like the cowards they are. Let's see if we can locate one.”

Soundwave nods his understanding and Starscream continues on his rounds. Behind his mask he smiles in eager anticipation.

…

Starscream releases a long, drawn out groan. “I needed that.”

Still dazed from his latest overload, Soundwave nods as he reaches blearily for an appropriate audio file. _“Long day?”_ he asks in Starscream's own voice.

“Like you wouldn't believe,” Starscream replies with a world-weary ex-vent as he collapses onto his back beside his berth companion. “The troops are getting restless. I had to de-escalate before an all-out brawl erupted _twice_ today.”

Soundwave turns his helm and smiles wryly. Even with his expression hidden behind his mask Starscream senses his amusement.

“I can de-escalate a situation,” he huffs. When the spymaster continues to radiate quiet disbelief he flicks Soundwave's hip. “Oh hush. I've dealt with enough insubordination this shift without you adding your two Shanix.”

Amusement morphs quickly into concern. Starscream dismisses it with a wave of his hand before he has a chance to properly form the sentiment.

“Like I said: the troops are restless. They need an Autobot to fight. Since there aren't any to hand they've decided to try baiting their commanding officer.” He glares up at the ceiling of Soundwave's quarters. “I've made a note of the designations of the worst offenders. Be sure to pay them _special attention_ when you go for one of your strolls.”

Soundwave's lip-plates curve into a hidden smirk. Nothing scares the scrap out of the troops like having the spymaster watching them, specifically, from a shadowed corner.

“I'd also like you and Laserbeak to step up your surveillance. The Autobots are somewhere on this miserable planet, if I could find just one...”

“ _That is not your objective,_ ” growls Megatron from Soundwave's speakers.

“I know that,” snaps Starscream as he turns his glare on him. “I am as aware of our dear Lord Megatron's orders as you Soundwave. Why do you think this is the first time I am requesting more than basic surveillance? I have focused on securing our mines and increasing the output of the energon refinement equipment _as per his wishes_. I was not expressly forbidden from engaging with the Autobots and if Megatron was here I'm sure he would see the merit in rewarding the troops for all their hard work with a little _excitement_. But if you think I'm acting outside my remit-”

Soundwave rests a digit against Starscream's lip-plates. Starscream falls silent immediately.

“ _As you wish my lord.”_

Starscream ex-vents. “Thank you Soundwave.”

Soundwave's digits move to caress his commander's faceplate. Slowly, Starscream's optics flicker offline as he begins to relax. Unable to resist Soundwave removes his mask and moves in for a kiss. Starscream hums his approval, reaching up to hold him close.

“You best pass me the optical inhibitors. I wouldn't want to ruin the moment,” he murmurs as he manoeuvrers him into a more accessible position.

Soundwave smiles and allows himself to indulge in this thing (this one thing) which is his alone and has nothing to do with the Decepticon Cause.

…

A year later they are back in Soundwave's quarters and once again revelling in the contentment which follows a truly magnificent, processor-melting overload. The Communications Officer knows they have limited time in which they can savour the moment. While Megatron is on Cybertron with the troops Starscream is acting commander, and it will not be long until his absence is noticed. Still, Soundwave had deemed this a necessary interlude. Since Starscream's return to the Nemesis with the Omega Keys there has been no opportune moment for Soundwave to demonstrate how pleased he is that the other has returned to his senses, the fold, and him. Starscream had been reluctant at first but, with a few coaxing touches and the mounting anticipation that soon Megatron will activate the Omega Lock and revitalise their home, he had quickly capitulated to Soundwave's desires.

The warmth of Starscream's frame is familiar and comforting and Soundwave finds himself being dragged into the recharge cycle. That is, until an impatient hand begins insistently shoving his shoulder plating.

“Soundwave. You need to move. I must be ready in case our master calls on me.”

Tightening his grip on Starscream's waist, Soundwave tips his helm to show he is monitoring the communications system; any hails from Megatron will come direct to him.

“You can't- I couldn't possibly address my master while in berth with one of his officers!” Starscream splutters. He resumes his attempts to remove Soundwave from his person. Reluctantly Soundwave releases him and allows Starscream to scramble to his feet. The jet takes a moment to catalogue his newly acquired scratches and the mess between his thighs. He winces. “You don't understand Soundwave. Dreadwing was going to terminate me and our master intervened to save me. Even after all I've done he chose to execute his second in command and spare me. He chose _me_. I can't let him regret that decision. I need to prove my loyalty. I need to demonstrate my competency. I need to prove that our master made the right choice!”

Soundwave records Starscream's impassioned words. He does not know what else to do as his spark pulses uncomfortably inside his chestplates.

...

With one fateful swing of his sword Prime destroys their last chance at reviving Cybertron, at restoring their home to its former glory. Starscream is rightly furious and Soundwave shares the betrayal. He stands beside the Seeker and together they watch the smoke rise from the Omega Lock. Hurt and despair lurk beneath the burning rage and Soundwave wishes now more than ever to drop the facade. To reach for Starscream and hold him close. But they agreed long ago that their affair would remain private, that any such interactions would remain behind closed doors. So Soundwave merely stands there at Starscream's side, a silently supportive figure, and longs for the moment when they can be alone together.

…

That moment never comes.

They war continues. They return to Earth, do battle with the human aerial forces, destroy the Autobot base, and then begin the search for survivors. Soundwave watches from the bridge of the Nemesis as Starscream walks at Megatron's side through the devastation they have wrought. It is the very thing he has longed for for centuries: his lover and his leader wholly united in purpose and action. Yet when Starscream chooses to remain basking in his master's approval instead of returning to Soundwave's side he cannot help the jealousy that strikes like a blade through the spark.

…

Soundwave's hand lightly brushes Starscream's plating. To the casual viewer it could easily be construed as accidental contact. To the unaware there is no reason to see the longing and silent pleading behind the gesture.

“I can't Soundwave,” Starscream murmurs, optics never leaving their screaming prisoner. “Our Master wants the Autobots found. I will take a break only when Wheeljack spills his secrets, and not a moment before.”

Starscream moves onto the next torture and Soundwave leaves him to it. He has seen that determined gleam in his optics many times before and knows there is no changing his mind.

…

It has been weeks since they last interfaced. That fact should not disturb him as much as it does.

Knowing well that Starscream is a spiteful creature who rarely thinks through his acts of petty vengeance, Soundwave is almost willing to believe that Starscream is avoiding him on purpose – that he is mirroring Soundwave's own reluctance to interface when Megatron returned from his three year search for an unconquerable army. However, if that was the game he was playing Soundwave is certain he would have cracked by now and fallen into berth with him. No, from everything Soundwave has observed this is not Starscream taking his revenge. He is far too distracted for his neglect to be intentional. Attempting to win Megatron's favour and disgrace Shockwave is a full-time job.

So is failing at both.

His schadenfreude only lasts so long. Watching Starscream put his whole spark into pleasing Megatron and receiving nothing but disdain in return wears him down until all he feels is tired pity.

He has never before pitied Starscream. Hated him, resented him, wished to shake him until he stopped allowing his volatile emotions to ruin a perfectly good scheme – yes, all of those he has experienced over the years. Pity is new and Soundwave can't help but see a correlation between its appearance and the disappearance in Starscream's ambition. To be the leader of the Decepticons who finally defeated the Autobots – that was always Starscream's dream. Now his only goal is to gain Megatron's approval and everything he does is a mere means to achieving that end.

The more Soundwave observes the more he thinks it is an unachievable goal. Not just because Starscream's desperation renders him stupid and incompetent, but because half the time Megatron has rigged the game. Taming the Predacon was not a task Starscream was ever going to accomplish. Soundwave cannot see how Megatron could believe it was, and therefore Soundwave has to conclude that Megatron set Starscream up to fail. Why he would do such a thing is beyond Soundwave's comprehension. Did he think being a chew-toy for the Predacon would motivate Starscream? Does he not know that frustration only sends Starscream spiralling further into failure? Or is it simply that he finds Starscream's struggles amusing and does not care that the Decepticon cause is damaged with every blow to the Seeker's pride?

It is a unique and disquieting position which Soundwave finds himself in. For the first time in a near eternity of unquestioning obedience he has begun to question Megatron's motives and decisions.

Starscream would laugh in his faceplate if he wasn't too busy being thrown like a sparkling's doll across the flight deck.

…

His discontent with the current state of Decepticon politics only deepens when Megatron clears the deck for a private conversation. The warlord looms above Soundwave, his optics full of disappointment and suspicion.

“Soundwave. I never thought this would be a discussion I would need to have with you. Out of all my soldiers I had assumed you had more sense than to allow yourself to become distracted.” He pauses. “Then again, Starscream _is_ rather distracting isn't he?”

Megatron smiles with all his teeth. For the first time since the gladiatorial arena Soundwave is filled with the desire to stab him.

“Regardless, Starscream is one of my officers – and you know I disapprove of relationships between my officers. It tends to give them _ideas_ which are detrimental to our Cause. I expect you to cease your involvement with Starscream immediately. I will be incredibly displeased if I witness any further attempts to distract him. Am I understood?”

Soundwave gives a sharp nod. He plays a clip of Knock Out: _“Will that be all Lord Megatron?”_

Megatron regards him critically. “For now.”

…

Soundwave had been convinced of his discretion regarding Starscream and vice versa. It takes some time for him to put the pieces together, to understand how Megatron had discovered their affair. The Cortical Psychic Patch. Using that infernal device Megatron had ravaged Starscream's mind searching for the slightest hint of treachery.

Soundwave doesn't know if Megatron found any treachery, but what he did discover was all the tells and silent ways Soundwave communicates with his lover. Clearly Megatron had been watching for these gestures, cataloguing them - likely waiting for Starscream to respond so that he had another reason to berate and humiliate him. As Starscream wasn't taking the bait Megatron must have decided to confront Soundwave in the hope that when the jet stopped spiralling long enough to seek comfort from his lover he would experience the pain of realising Soundwave was no longer his. Megatron would probably find that amusing, judging by how much enjoyment he seems to gain from Starscream in physical pain.

Soundwave pauses and wonders when it became his first instinct to see sadism behind Megatron's actions instead of the reasonable desire of a leader that his officers maintain strictly professional relationships. The answer is simple: when Megatron chose to use his relationship with Starscream as leverage in whatever twisted game he is playing with his second in command. Surely Megatron had seen in the Patch that their relationship was centuries old and not once had it ever affected the execution of their duties? If he'd followed that thread of memory he must have known that they had sworn to keep their private lives separate from their public ones. Known that they had done just that – Starscream has never tried to sway Soundwave to his cause except in jest and Soundwave has never allowed any of his actions to contradict Megatron's commands. He has no reason to be threatened by their relationship, and if he wanted it stopped on principle he would have made his disapproval clear long ago.

It is with a heavy spark that Soundwave realises his Lord is no longer the righteous, shinning revolutionary he followed out of the Pits of Kaon. He is no longer the Megatron Soundwave would have died for without a second thought. And, worst of all, because of this mech Starscream is no longer the brilliant, bright Commander who Soundwave reluctantly fell for. He is a shadow, a weak imitation with no time for a lover.

No, Soundwave decides as he stands alone in the deafening silence of his quarters. The worst part is that he stood idly by and let it happen.

…

His inner turmoil has made him sloppy. Even with his upgrades Optimus Prime would never have captured Soundwave if his processor had been fully focused on serving Megatron and the Decepticon Cause. Yet here he is, an Autobot prisoner, a valuable source of information to be interrogated. Even the high and mighty and _noble_ Optimus Prime is willing to consider torture if it will make Soundwave divulge his secrets.

For a long moment Soundwave actually considers telling the Autobots Megatron's plan, for no other reason than that he is petty and angry at his lord. Then he remembers how Prime destroyed the Omega Lock and doomed Cybertron into remaining a lifeless husk. If the choice is between ruining Megatron's day and frustrating Optimus Prime he'll choose taunting Prime any day.

Before the Autobots can realise what is happening he crashes his drives and forever denies them the data they need. He offlines smug and perfectly satisfied with his choice.

…

Soundwave onlines to Laserbeak's familiar presence and his new orders. He takes great delight in capturing the Autobot Ratchet and returning to the Nemesis with his prisoner.

One step closer to returning home.

…

It is not until it is too late to escape that Soundwave realises he has made a fatal mistake in underestimating the humans. With dawning horror he watches as he is swallowed by the irresistible fields of the two GroundBridges. He offlines his optics and waits for the end to come.

When his spark continues to spin he cautiously engages his senses.

He is unharmed. So are the humans.

He vows to make them regret not dealing him a fatal blow.

He lunges for his enemy, but the blow fails to connect. He tries again with a similar result. The humans do not flinch, they do not even seem to register his presence. The horror returns at the realisation that to them he is no more substantial than a thought or a shadow.

…

In the wake of Megatron's fall it takes some time for Starscream to realise that Soundwave is gone. He sends out signals on encrypted channels, leaves subtle trails for Soundwave to find, and even uses ancient overrides to remotely access the Nemesis' security cameras. This is how he discovers Soundwave's fate. This is how he comes to believe that the Autobots have not only murdered his master but also his lover.

Starscream does not allow himself to mourn the loss of the two most important beings in his life. Instead he swears they will be avenged, that he will continue the Decepticon Cause in honour of their memory.

Soundwave watches (a mute, invisible spectre) and _despairs_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not; this is not the end of the series! I have a part 4 in the works which will make everything better!


End file.
